The King of Rangers
by luna-wolf13
Summary: Aragorn's story...may skip time but is usually ok.Plz read this...plz
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters unless a new one pops into the story.Aragorn,Gandalf,the Riders of Rohan,the Hobbits,and the Rangers belong to J.R.R Tolkien except for Handleth who belongs to me.The horses names such as Borboro,Luthien,and Nemariah also belong to me.  
  
This story is copied from my fanfic on Radnet so some may be short but I'll try to combine them  
  
"Aragorn?"he asked Elrond."What kind of name is that?Even for a man?"  
  
"It is your name,"Elrond said calmly."You no longer belong with the elves,Aragorn.You have two choices,though.You may ignore that you are Islidor's heir and go into the wild or accept it and claim your throne in Gondor."  
  
"I do not wish to be known as Aragorn heir of Islidor,I wish to stay here with the elves,"Aragorn said.  
  
"Aragorn,do as I say and leave Rivendale,"Elrond said seriously.  
  
"Father,what are you doing?"Arwen asked entering the home of her father."You weren't thinking of sending him away,were you?"  
  
"He no longer belongs with the elves,Arwen,"Elrond said."He is to leave Rivendale and never return."  
  
"But Lord Elrond!"Aragorn shouted."I do wish to be but a common man!"  
  
"Exile is always best in your situation,"Elrond said."Now be gone,young Aragorn."  
  
"Father!"Arwen shouted.''Please let him stay!"  
  
"I will be back someday,Arwen,"Aragorn said."May I at the very least have an able horse?"  
  
"Pick one from the stables,"Elrond said."We have no need for them anyway."Aragorn walked briskly from the house and walked to the stables to pick a horse.  
  
"Come on,Luthien,"Aragorn chirped."We're going to a have a little ride."His horse neighed in apprval as he flipped his leg over the horse's back.  
  
"Aragorn!"Arwen shouted running from the house."Aragorn,come back to me."  
  
"I will,M'lady,"he said bowing his head slightly."On,Luthien,we have much ground to cover before sun down."   
  
As darkness fell,Aragorn leaped down from his horse and settled by the river so his horse could have a drink."We never know when we'll come by water again,Luthien."  
  
The horse neighed in reply and bent it's head to the water.Aragorn sat by a rock and watched Luthien drink in the water from the river in silence.  
  
"Luthien,come here,"Aragorn whispered.The bush by the stream wiggled a little bit and a person's head fell to the ground."I didn't know that could happen."  
  
Luthien neighed and walked over to the head."What is it?"Aragorn asked."It's not dead is it?"Luthien neighed again and that made Aragorn walk over.  
  
"Can you help an old man getting his walking stick from this bush?"the head asked.  
  
"Holy Bejeezus it spoke!"Aragorn shouted.  
  
"For a man you are awfully strange,"the man said getting up from the bush."Can you help me get this or not?"  
  
"I can,but is this walking stick and staff?"Aragorn asked."Are you a wizard?You aren't a white wizard by the looks of your gray hair and beard."  
  
"My name is Gandalf the Grey,I am a wizard but wish to do you no harm if you would just help me,"he said tugging at his staff in the bush."Please?"  
  
"Alright,"Aragorn said bending down and pulling out his sword."Can you light it so I can see what I'm doing?"  
  
"That's a bit hard at the moment,"Gandalf said tugging at his staff."Just cut around the darkening stick."  
  
"That's really defining it,"Aragorn said cutting around the large stick in the middle of the bush."Is it free?"  
  
Gandalf pulled at his staff and it flew up into the air."Yes it is free,"he said retrieving it from the ground."What is your name?"  
  
"Aragorn,"he replied."I came from Rivendale.Lord Elrond has banned me from my home,because of his daughter,Arwen."  
  
"Oh yes,Arwen,"Gandalf smiled."Quite an astonishing lass.Good luck,Elrond does not take likely to anyone liking his daughter,more or less a man."  
  
"I am no man,"Aragorn said."I am a man raised by elves,therefore,I am no race."  
  
"I should knock some sense into you,"Gandalf said.   
  
what do u think? 


	2. 2

"Come with me,Aragorn,"Gandalf said.He clicked his tongue and Luthien trotted over to him."Mount your horse,we obviously have riding to do."  
  
"Where are you taking me?"Aragorn demanded.  
  
"To the Shire,"Gandalf said."I know of a nice little hobbit who will take you in.He just took his nephew,Frodo Baggins,in."  
  
"The Shire?"Aragorn asked."What kind of place is it and what are hobbits?"  
  
"Halfings,"Gandalf answered."They are a mix of elf,man,and dwarf.They are tiny,skillful creatures who live at peace in the Shire.We will stay the night at Brie,and set out again in the morning."  
  
"How do I know you don't work for Salron?"he questioned.  
  
"I may be old,a fool,and a wizard but I am no traitor,"Gandalf said."My friend,Bilbo Baggins,will be quite pleased to take a man in.After all we do see very little men in these parts,except for those in Brie and the Rangers."  
  
"Rangers?"Aragorn asked."What are these Rangers?"  
  
"Men,like you that choose to be out in the wild all the time protecting the force of goodness against the evil kind of Salron,"Gandalf said.  
  
"I would like to be a Ranger,"Aragorn said.  
  
"You are too young,what is your age,Aragorn?"he asked.  
  
"I am only fifteen,"Aragorn said."It is old for me.I wish to do something that will help protect those I love."  
  
"Lady Arwen?"Gandalf asked.  
  
"And others of Rivendale,"he said blushing twice as much as he would have usually on a question like this.  
  
"Aaaah but you turn red,"Gandalf said mysteriously."You wish to protect Lady Arwen daughter of Lord Elrond and shade that affection with herosim for the whole city of Rivendale."  
  
"I am but a simple being,there is no wrong in doing what is right,"Aragorn countered.  
  
"It will take training on your behalf for at least two years to learn how to hold a sword,"Gandalf said.  
  
"I know of how to hold a sword and use it in the face of danger,"Aragorn said nodding."Elrond trained me for battle when I was but twelve years."  
  
"Too young and nimble to hold a sword,"Gandalf said."You know of to use a sword?Show me."  
  
Aragorn got off Luthien and drew his sword."Do you want me to dwindle it or what?"he asked.  
  
"Show me how you would kill a man in battle,"he said.Aragorn twisted and turned without a flaw and when he was done,Gandalf was smiling."You are good and nimble with that sword,young Aragorn."  
  
"Tell me,Gandalf the Grey,"Aragorn said,"Do you know of Islidor?"  
  
"The man who stopped the One Ring from being destoryed and who cut the ring from Salron's hand?"Gandalf asked.  
  
"Yes,him,"he said.  
  
"Everyone knows of the tales of Islidor,"Gandalf said."Not one of the wisest men but a brave man nonetheless."  
  
"Gandalf,can I be a Ranger?"Aragorn asked.  
  
"Fifteen years is small but I suppose you have the will and talent,"Gandalf said."What is the horse's name,boy?"  
  
"Luthien horse of Lord Elrond,"he answered."She was a horse in the stables and Elrond let me take any horse I choose for my journey elsewhere."  
  
"Luthien,onward to Fangorn Forest,"Gandalf chirrped."We shall find the Rangers there for the night."  
  
When Gandalf stopped Luthien,Aragorn jerked from his small slumber."Come Aragorn,Luthien stays outside the forest,"Gandalf whispered.Aragorn unmounted Luthien and followed Gandalf into the forest."We must be quit,we do not want to wake the trees."  
  
"Excuse me?"Aragorn asked softly.  
  
"Well if I remember correctly then Treebeard,the shephard of the forest,is sitting plated in the ground somewhere near us,"Gandalf said."Ah this is him.The Rangers are just beyond this brush here,they barely ever sleep so I presume they are on the look out right now."  
  
"Gandalf,"Aragorn said.  
  
"Shh,boy,"Gandalf said pushing aside a bush with his staff."Ah here they are!Good morning,Rangers."  
  
"Gandalf,"a Ranger with shoulder length brown hair said smiling from ear to ear."So good to see you again."  
  
"Aragorn,this is Handleth,"he said."He will guide you and teach you the ways of the forest and it's surroundings.The boy is fifteen."  
  
"Fifteen?"Handleth said."He has no right to become a Ranger,the boy is too young,Gandalf."  
  
"He has chosen exile and wishes to remain as a Ranger in the woods with you,"Gandalf said sternly."He is Aragorn,the heir of Islidor."  
  
"You wish to be nothing like Islidor?"Handleth asked."In that came boy draw your sword,we begin your training now."  
  
"Thank you,Gandalf,"Aragorn said bowing his head slightly.He drew his sword the same time Handleth drew his own.   
  
After weeks of Handleth charging at Aragorn he had become accustomed to the attacks.He knew exactly when they would happen and if he didn't he was ready in the blink of an eye on surprise attacks.He drew his sword quicker than any and was able to put more men to the ground by one strike.  
  
Handleth had finally given up on Aragorn,fore he was terrified that he would accidently let his sword slip and cut his throat one day.Even though Aragorn knew how to steady his blade and knew when to handle it at a precise place.  
  
Since Aragorn had arrived in Fangorn Forest,one week ago,the Riders had had only one attack of orcs,and Aragorn laid more than half of them to rest on his own.  
  
*some thirty years after the arrival of Aragorn in fangorn Forest making Aragorn 45*  
  
"Strider!"Handleth called to him."Strider,Gandalf has made his call.The hobbits of the Shire are to be in danger soon.We Rangers are to keep a close watch on the shire.You are to ride to Brie,now and set up camp to wait for Frodo Baggins and Samwse Gamgee.Frodo is a brown haired hobbit that knows none of the one Ring except it is all powerful and it must go to Rivendell.Samwise Gamgee is a blonde,tousled hair fella.He is at least twenty years younger than Frodo Baggins.You are to keep a close watch on them at all times and do not let them leave your sight.Their lives lie in your hands,Aragorn."  
  
"Yes,Handelth,"he said nodding."I will ride.Luthien!"He chirrped to his horse but she never came to him.  
  
Handelth put a friendly hand on Aragorn's shoulder."We found Luthien last night in the river valley.Orc arrows covered her mane.We are sorry,Strider."  
  
"It's ok,"he said shaking his head."I will need a horse to get Brie though,if I walk it will take twice as long and Frodo and Samwise will have already left."  
  
"Gandalf fears he will not make it to Brie so we need you there,"Handelth said.He clicked his tongue and a strong horse galloped from the trees."His name is Borboro.He will get you to Brie and to Rivendell,ride strong Strider."  
  
"I will,Handelth and may we meet again when my journey is over,"Aragorn said mounting Borboro.   
  
and the last chapter did start in the middle fo an explanation...it was Elrond telling Aragorn his past and his actual name...if you read ROTK then you'll know if you read the history in the back 


	3. chap3

Aragorn rode over the grassy plains of Isengard and crossed the river of Isen,only stopping a short while to wander through Saruman's tower without getting caught.  
  
Borboro neighed at him and he mounted his horse and within hours he arrived just outside of Rivendell.To go in would be a mistake,surely for the good will of himself.But if he camped outside the elves would be sure to find him and call him a worker for Sauron or an orc spy.  
  
"Ride on,Borboro,"he whispered."Go which way you feel,either way I will follow."His horse neighed and began a slow trot torwards Rivendell.  
  
Aragorn had no choice but to let his horse take him into the elven city of Rivendell.If he was lucky Elrond and Arwen would not recognize him.  
  
"Be quiet,Borboro and I will see if we may stay the night in Rivendell,"Aragorn chirrped.His horse nodded and walked through the city.Many of the elves stopped and stared at Aragorn as he walked and many others walked up to Borboro and shook Aragorn's hand.  
  
*The house of Elrond*  
  
"Lord Elrond!"an elf shouted."A man has entered our citadel and is looking for some place to board for the night."  
  
"Bring this man to me,I wish to see him for myself,"Elrond said.The elf bowed and ran from the home.  
  
*outside*  
  
"Lord Elrond wishes to see you before giving you room to board,"the elf said.Aragorn nodded and jumped down from Borboro.  
  
"As he wishes,"Aragorn replied following the elf into the home of Elrond."Lord Elrond."He bowed to the elf and waited to be called to his side.  
  
"Come here,man,"he said."What is your name?"  
  
"Strider,"he said."Cousin of Handleth the Ranger,he sends me here to board for the night before setting off to Brie in the morning,and then to the Shire to watch upon the Halflings."  
  
"You may board in my home,my daughter is out for the night.You may sleep in her room,Strider Cousin of Handleth the Ranger.What of your parents?"  
  
"They were murdered when I was young,too young to remember,"Aragorn said bowing his head,"I was taken in by an elven family here in Rivendell.I was turned out when I was fifteen.I then met Gandalf the Grey and he took me to the Fangorn Forest where I met with Handleth and the other rangers of the Wood.I am now a Ranger and wishing only but for a room for the night."  
  
"Prince Legolas,"Elrond said to the elf."Take Strider to Lady Arwen's room to stay."  
  
The blonde elf by the door nodded and led Aragorn to Arwen's room."You are not who you say you are?"Legolas asked.  
  
"How would you know or even care?"Aragorn asked taking his cloak off and laying it on the bed.  
  
"Because,Lord Elrond may have stayed from your mind but I always do enjoy seeing into a mortal's mind,"Legolas said with a sly smile."Your name is Aragorn,is it correct?You lived with Elrond many years ago and fell in love with Lady Arwen.No wonder he turned you out into the wild.Have a good night,Aragorn Heir of Islidor."  
  
"Good night,Prince Legolas,"Aragorn said as the elf shut the door softly."He read my mind?"  
  
Aragorn!"a voice shouted.He nearly leapt from his skin as he heard his name being shouted."Aragorn,come quickly!"  
  
"Handleth?"he croaked.  
  
"Trouble is brewing in the North we must get there,"Handleth said.He raced to Aragorn's bed and bowed to him.  
  
"What about the hobbits?"Aragorn asked.  
  
"Gandalf sends word that Bilbo has not left yet,but we must go,"Handleth said."When Bilbo leaves,Gandalf will tell us.Now come on,we must ride."  
  
Aragorn put his clothes on and ran to Borboro."Aragorn!"a voice shouted."Aragorn!Here's mithril,put it on before you go into battle.Rivendell and the Rangers do not need to lose a king,"Legolas said bowing slightly to him.  
  
"Thank you,Legolas,"Aragorn said."Ride Borboro!"The horse neighed in reply and galloped after Handleth and his horse,Nemariah.  
  
The two Rangers rode until dawn on the plains before swtching to the forests."What kind if trouble is there,Handleth?"Aragorn asked as the horses slowed to a trot on the North side of the Fangorn Forest.  
  
"Orcs,"Handleth sad."Tons of them attacked last night.Mirschkav and Linon were killed by them.The other Rangers went off to find help,and I was sent to get you by the order of Gondor."  
  
"How many orcs did you kill off?"Aragorn asked.  
  
"Only about ten,we did not have time to stick around and slaughter them,we needed help,"Handleth said.  
  
Aragorn dismounted Borboro and pushed aside the bushes."Only ten?"He unsheathed his sword and walked into the orc camp.  
  
At once fifteen orcs at the least attacked him and each one died with the pain of a sword being sliced through their neck."This is only a warm up!"Aragorn shouted to his friend as he cut the head off a particularly ugly orc.  
  
"Only to you would it be that way!"Handleth shouted battling against three orcs.  
  
In the distance a horn sounded off."The Riders of Rohan are near!"Handleth shouted."The others must have went to them!"  
  
"The Riders?"Aragorn asked sticking his sword through the back of an orc."I thought they were not our allies!"  
  
"Things change over time,Strider!"Handleth shouted.   
  
The Riders of Rohan galloped in on their mighty horses,killing orcs by the dozen as they went."They took my practice away,"Aragorn joked to Handleth.  
  
"The Rangers tell me of a king in these parts,"one of the riders said."Where is King Aragorn,supposedly the King of Gondor?"  
  
"I am naught but a mere Ranger,"Aragorn said stepping forth."My name here is Strider."  
  
The rider dismounted his horse and stood beside him."My Lord,"he said bowing to him."King Denethor has taken over the throne of Gondor as his father did before him.His sons;Boromir and Faramir are next in line unless you go to Gondor."  
  
"What is your name,boy?"Aragorn asked.  
  
"Eomer,"the rider said.  
  
"Eomer is son of King Theodin,"Handleth said.  
  
"So you are my Lord,not the other way around,"Aragorn said bowing to Eomer.  
  
"Aragorn,"Eomer said sternly."With Sauron rising again with the power of the ring which resides in the Shire with a Hobbit Rohan and Gondor need your help."  
  
"I have no help to give,"Aragorn said.  
  
"Are you not the son of Arathorn?"Eomer asked."If you are you should be crowned king of Gondor to help us all through said times!"  
  
"I have chosen exile!"Aragorn said sheathing his sword."I do not wish to become a king who has no authority when it comes to war!I wish to fight with the angers and stay a fighter till my death!"  
  
"Come Aragorn,"Handleth said."Ride to Brie.You have work to do.Meenal,Gorschav,Leman ride with him!Strider,if you see the hobbits take them to Rivendell,stay in the wild or the Ringwreaths will get you.Ride strong and fast,do not stop!"  
  
The four Rangers mounted their horses and rode off into the noon sun."They will not last,"Eomer said mounting his horse."Riders!Onward!" 


	4. chap4

Aragorn,Meenal,Gorschav,and Leman arrived in Brie just as the sun was setting on Middle-Earth."You go to the west,you to the east,you to the south,and I will stay here and wait for the hobbits,"Aragorn said."Come back in five days time.If I am not here ride on to Fangorn and get Handleth.''  
  
The Rangers nodded and departed."Who goes there?"a man asked at the gate.  
  
"Strider,"Aragorn said."I wish to stay at the inn to wait for some friends.Open up old man!"  
  
"Yes sir,Strider,"the man said."Welcome to Brie and make sure to keep a weary eye out for strange folk."  
  
"I will make sure to do so,Romean,"he said nodding."Have a good night."He walked to the Prancing Pony and went in.  
  
"Good afternoon Strider,"the inn keeper said."Would you like your usual room?"  
  
"No thank you,"Aragorn answered."I have a room across the street.But I would like a hobbit sized room for some friends of mine that will be arriving later on.By the name of Underhill."  
  
The innkeeper nodded and wrote Underhill down in his book.Aragorn sat in the corner and put his hood over his head.He didn't need any of Sauron's workers seeing him in the Prancing Pony.   
  
Later that nigth he saw the door open and the heads of four travellers."Welcome Mr.Baggins,"he whispered lighting his pipe.  
  
He could do nothing but wait until Frodo or one of the others did something stupid.How long that would be,he had no idea.  
  
"Gandalf?"the inn keeper asked."Haven't seen him in six months.What's your name,young hobbit?"  
  
"Bag---Underhill,"Frodo said.Aragorn smiled to himself.At least he got the name right.  
  
"Underhill,"the innkeeper said."We have a room booked for you and your friends now Mr,Underhill.A man came in earlier requesting it."  
  
Frodo and the others looked at eachother."Thank you,"Frodo said walking over to a table.For hours Aragorn watched their every move and when the one nearest to Frodo noded in his direction he smiled uderneath his hood.  
  
"Sir,who is that man over there in the corner?"Frodo asked.  
  
"I never caught his actual name,we just call him Strider,"the innkeeper said."he's one of them Ranger folk."  
  
"Thank you,sir,"Frodo said looking over to Sam.   
  
"Baggins?"Aragorn looked over at the brown,curly haired hobbit at the counter."Sure I know a Baggins.Frodo baggins!He's over there...my second cousin on his mother's side twice removed and my fourth cousin on his father's side once removed."  
  
"Pippin!"Frodo shouted.  
  
"What?"he asked turning around.Frodo fell to the ground and Aragorn got to his feet.When Frodo disappeared Aragorn rushed to where he had been sitting.  
  
"Where did he go?"he demanded of the people nearby.The people all shrugged and went back to drinking their ale."Where?"He looked around and saw the hobbit sitting by the staircase."That is some trinket you carry."  
  
"I carry nothing,"Frodo said.  
  
"Indeed,"Aragorn answered.  
  
"What do you want from me?"Frodo asked.  
  
"A little more caution from you would be nice,"Aragorn said."I can avoid being seen whenI want but to disappear entirely,that is an extrodinary gift."He took his hood down and looked at the hobbit."Are you afraid?"  
  
"Yes,"Frodo said.  
  
"Not nearly enough,"he answered."I know what scares you."He drew his sword and turned around as he heard the clank of wood on wood.   
  
Three of the hobbits that accompanied Frodo barged into the room."You have a stout heart little hobbits,but that will not help you,"Aragorn said,"You no longer wait for the wizard Frodo,they're coming."  
  
Frodo and the others stared at him."Grab a few pillows and stuff them under the sheets,"he ordered."Quickly we have no time to waste!Once the wraiths enter the village you'll want to be gone from the Prancing Pony."  
  
"Where to?"a curly haired one asked.  
  
"Across the street to the Mange,it'll keep you safe and make sure the wraiths don't get you,"he informed them."Quickly now,make them into the form of you!Hurry!"  
  
The hobbits did quickly what they were told and when they were done it looked as though they had stuffed bears underneath the blankets.  
  
"We'll go out the window,we do not need anyone seeing us go,"he said opening the window up."It is raining so you will have to be careful on the crawl down.If you are hurt,it will be my skin."  
  
"Who are you?"the blonde one asked.  
  
"Strider,"he said."Just a friend of Gandalf the Grey's.Now quickly get out the window and wait for me,we do not need you alerting anyone."  
  
The blonde and the two curly haired hobbits crawled out the window and dropped to the ground outside."Be careful Frodo,that ring is all the wraiths need now."Frodo nodded and dropped to the cobblestone outside.   
  
"Im hungry,"one curly haired hobbit whined.  
  
"Pippin,shut up,"the other whispered.  
  
"You already ate,"Aragorn said.  
  
"I had an ale,that's not food,"Pippin whined."My stomach hurts from the hunger!"Aragorn picked an apple off the table and threw it to him.  
  
"Enjoy,"he said.  
  
"Meager,"Pippin whispered to the other."Want to split it Merry?"  
  
"You eat it,"Merry said."If I touched it I might throw up from all the weird butterflies in my stomach."  
  
"It is just anticipation of what is coming,"Aragorn said."The wraiths will not get any of you as long as I am around,I can promise that much."  
  
"I'm sure,"the blonde haired hobbit said.  
  
"What is your name,hobbit?"he asked.  
  
"Samwise Gamgee,"he said."The gardener of Frodo and Bilbo Baggins.Have been since I was a lil lad."  
  
"No place to garden in Brie,Master Gamgee,"Aragorn said."You should run along back to the Shire."Sam shook his head.  
  
"I belong with Frodo wherever he goes,"Sam said."No splitting me from his side."  
  
Aragorn shook his head and looked out the window and that is how he sat for hours."Have they arrived yet?"Frodo asked.  
  
"No,"he said,"but they draw near.I can feel them."Moments later they heard the whinny of horses nearby and the galloping of hooves against the cobblestone."They've come.Wake the others,Frodo,we leave when they do."  
  
"Sam,Merry,Pip wake up,"Frodo whispered."The wraiths have come...we leave when they do,get dressed."  
  
"Oh and Pippin,here's breakfast,"Aragorn said rolling a pear and a plum across the table at him."Here Samwise and Merry eat the fruit.Frodo you can have this.It is elven bread."  
  
"Thank you,"Frodo said bowing his head."Are you sure you do not want it?I mean I am full from the bread and goose meat I had last night."  
  
"No Frodo,you must eat it,"Aragorn said."It is yours.You may give it to another,but you above all need strength."  
  
Frodo nodded and sat down with the bread and an apple."I hate waiting,"he said."We should leave while they are in the Prancing Pony."  
  
"Too rsky,"Aragorn said."Gandalf made sure this place was safe from their scent,if we leave they will smell the ring." 


End file.
